Esta es Quien Soy
by Milagros Montero
Summary: ¿Y si en la conversación que Canario Negro tuvo con M'gann pasó más de lo que vimos? One-shot basado en el capítulo 21 de Justicia Joven, "Imagen".


ESTA ES QUIEN SOY

Resumen: ¿Y si en la conversación que Canario Negro tuvo con M'gann pasó más de lo que vimos? One-shot basado en el capítulo 21 de Justicia Joven, "Imagen".

Aclaración: para la escritura de este one-shot, he transcripto diálogos del capítulo mencionado. Las líneas en cuestión están en **negrita**.

"Justicia Joven" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Brandon Vietti, Greg Weisman y DC Comics.

 _Monte Justicia. 22 de noviembre, 09:42 AM_

Era el tercer episodio de su sitcom favorita que M'gann veía esa mañana, ajena a la situación que acontecía en el centro de Monte Justicia. La joven marciana lucía distendida, recostada en su cama y con la mirada dirigida a la pantalla en donde se proyectaba su programa favorito de la Tierra. De pronto su atención se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación y una voz femenina llamándola.

La joven se mostró impaciente, y tras cambiar levemente su apariencia, le dio permiso de entrar a su visitante. Canario Negro, la instructora de combate del Equipo suspiró para aclarar sus ideas y entró.

\- M'gann, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. ¿Sabes qué está pasando en este momento en la sala principal de Monte Justicia? Batman nos citó a Flecha Verde, tu tío J'onn y a mí debido a una grabación de seguridad de los entrenamientos de combate. ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a esto?

La mujer procedió a mostrarle a M'gann la misma grabación que momentos antes le había mostrado el líder de la Liga. En la misma se veía a Superboy y a Canario Negro en plena sesión de entrenamiento. Tras una serie de maniobras, la maestra consigue derribar al alumno.

" _ **Casi me tenías esta vez, Conner. Mereces una recompensa**_ ". Tras decir esto, maestra y alumno se besan con pasión.

Canario Negro detiene la grabación y observa la reacción de su alumna. No hay rastro de sorpresa ni traición en las facciones de M'gann, solo una fuerte sensación de vergüenza que va creciendo poco a poco, lo cual puede notarse en las mejillas de la joven que se han vuelto de un tono rosado que, a pesar de la embarazosa situación, le dan un aspecto adorable.

Canario Negro reanuda el video, el cual muestra que, en realidad Canario Negro no es más que M'gann caracterizando a la instructora del Equipo y divirtiéndose con su novio tras una sesión de entrenamiento en solitario. Dándose cuenta del motivo por el cual su maestra de combate está allí, M'gann quiso disculparse con ella.

\- De verdad, lo siento. No sabía que un simple juego podía llegar tan lejos. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte o causarte problemas con Flecha Verde, pero en Marte… -

\- Sé cómo son las cosas en Marte, M'gann. Tu tío J'onn nos lo explicó. Personalmente tengo que decir que le debo una disculpa, pues me dejé llevar por la indignación del momento y le contesté mal. No justifico mi reacción, pero si no nos conociéramos entre todos y no tuviéramos confianza mutua, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. **Así que puedes ver que entre los humanos ese juego podría ser muy hiriente**.-

\- **Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.** \- M'gann se veía claramente afligida por lo que hizo.

\- **Ya no estoy molesta. Pero por favor, Megan, a partir de ahora sólo… sólo sé tú misma**.-

\- **¡Esta soy yo!** – M'gann apartó la mano que su instructora había posado sobre su hombro bruscamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer. – **Esta es quien soy**.-

En su identidad civil, Canario Negro es Dinah Laurel, psicóloga. De hecho, Dinah es también la psicóloga designada del Equipo. El estudio de la psicología le ha permitido adquirir una percepción y empatía que casi ningún otro miembro de la Liga tiene. Canario Negro detectó un gran sentimiento de inquietud en la joven marciana.

\- M'gann ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? Puedo ver que algo te preocupa. Puedes confiar en mí, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí.-

La joven marciana dirigió una mirada suplicante a su instructora. Allí estaba Canario Negro, una mujer que sabe imponer su carácter, dispuesta a escuchar los problemas de una adolescente perseguida por su pasado y su verdadera identidad. Supuso que no podía seguir más tiempo ocultando sus miedos, no con una alta probabilidad de que el Equipo volviera a enfrentarse a un sujeto con habilidades psíquicas de grandes proporciones como Psimon, de modo que decidió arriesgarse.

\- Canario Negro,… -

\- Sabes, ahora no estamos en misión, puedes llamarme Dinah. –

\- Dinah… ¿Conoces la situación de la minoría blanca asediada por la mayoría verde en Marte? –

Dinah no pudo evitar que su semblante mostrara confusión por el abrupto cambio en la conversación, pero no dejó esperando a la joven por su respuesta.

\- Bueno… J'onn nos dijo cuando nos conocimos que en Marte los marcianos blancos, siendo minoría, son tratados como ciudadanos de segunda por los marcianos verdes que son mayoría. J'onn es un marciano verde, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa ideología. –

\- Es cierto. La peor parte es que es un problema racial que también destruye familias. Hay una razón por la que escojo esta apariencia para estar en la Tierra y elijo ser Megan. –

Habiendo dicho esto, M'gann se levanta y toma espacio entre su instructora para adquirir su auténtica forma marciana: una alienígena de figura delgada y encorvada, de aspecto reptil y con la piel blanca casi en su totalidad. Rápidamente M'gann retomó a su figura humana de piel verde mostrando un aspecto afligido.

\- Ser blanca siendo la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia marcianos verdes no fue fácil. Mi tío J'onn es quien más me apoyaba. Cuando vino a la Tierra y formó parte de la Liga de la Justicia me sentía sola, pero cuando comenzó a traer transmisiones de distintos programas de la Tierra, descubrí una comedia llamada "Hola, Megan!". La protagonista, Megan, era una joven torpe y carismática que siempre resolvía sus problemas, tenía amigos y una familia. Cuando vine a la Tierra y tuve que adoptar una forma, la escogí a ella. Sé que yo no soy ella, pero quiero parecerme lo más posible, tener amigos y resolver mis problemas.-

\- M'gann, el primer paso para resolver tus problemas es admitirlos. Entiendo que mostrar tu forma normal aquí en la Tierra puede generar rechazo entre aquellos que no te conozcan. Lamento decir que entre los humanos también hay gente que puede ser muy cruel y que juzga a los demás solo por su apariencia. Pero ¿sabes? Esto es algo que no siempre podrás ocultarles a tus amigos, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles la verdad. Verás que, pase lo que pase, habrás crecido un poco más, por haber demostrado valentía.

\- Pero ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Si Batman se entera, es posible que me elimine del Equipo, por ser un monstruo.

\- Te recuerdo que ya hay un marciano en nuestras filas, y además conocemos su verdadera forma. M'gann, como te dije, entre los miembros de la Liga hay confianza mutua. Con el tiempo ustedes aprenderán a forjarla también. ¿Sabes por qué J'onn solicitó que entraras al Equipo? Porque desea que, en compañía de un grupo de jóvenes de edades e intereses similares, comiences a fortalecer tu confianza y a sanar las heridas de tu pasado. Has mejorado mucho desde que entraste, y como instructora, puedo ver que ya eres como una hermana para ellos.

Maestra y alumna se dirigieron una mirada de acuerdo, en tanto que M'gan sonreía para sus adentros al escuchar lo que Dinah pensaba: " _Excepto Superboy. Para él tú no eres su hermana, sino mucho más_ ".

La reunión terminó abruptamente al sonar una alarma en la habitación de la joven y la voz de Batman:

\- **Robin, Chico Flash, Superboy, Señorita Marciana, repórtense para informe de misión**.-

F Í N


End file.
